


cats for the soul

by shazamitylam



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: Ishizu and Mai visit a cat cafe together.





	cats for the soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambivalent_vermillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivalent_vermillion/gifts).



> a short fic i wrote as a request from @riinkanei on twitter!

“Thank you for agreeing to this,” Mai said, and Ishizu shook her head with a smile.

“I was already visiting the city. It was no problem.”

The two of them pushed the door and entered the cafe to the sound of murmuring voices and the occasional meow. Mai resisted the urge to coo at the cats that turned their heads to scope out the new arrivals. They were so... _ adorable _ .

She turned to the counter to pay for their entrance, but Ishizu held out a hand. “Let me. You paid for our date last time.”

Mai wanted to protest, but she figured Ishizu wouldn’t back off. It was one of the things she liked about her.

As her girlfriend paid, Mai knelt down and gently held out a hand to a curious kitten that was approaching them. A few seconds in, and the cat was on Mai’s lap, purring as she stroked his fur.

Ishizu turned to her and smiled. “Already making friends?” She gracefully sank down onto the floor, right next to Mai. “And are you sure you don’t want a cup of coffee?”

Mai shook her head. “This little guy’s all I need.” She smiled up at Ishizu, who returned it softly. Honestly, what could be better than this? Surrounded by cats and her beautiful girlfriend? She reached out a hand, and Ishizu held it in her own. 

“When do you have to return to Egypt?” Mai asked quietly, and Ishizu pursed her lips. 

“A week from now. It will be all right; we still have some time together.”

Mai nodded. “I’ll visit you there, too. No one can stop me.”

Ishizu chuckled. “I know they can’t. I wouldn’t  _ want  _ to stop them. I miss you dearly when we are apart, you know.”

Mai felt her heart squeeze. This long-distance thing was painful...but so worth it. “I miss you too.” Mai carefully picked up her kitten and set it on Ishizu’s lap. “Here. You can feel him purr.”

For Ishizu’s smile that she got to see every few months? Everything was worth it.


End file.
